Pokemon Dark Rising 2: The Tale of Kai and Gerda
by 23StellaOrgana
Summary: Kai Blake and his twin sister Gerda travel to the Omni region to rescue their father. Things get dangerous when Kai and Gerda's best friend Steve Azami turns against them and tries to stop the evil Darugis on his own. Will Kai and Gerda's parents, Jean and Elle Blake, have their husband and wife reunion, or will Kai and Gerda themselves fall to Darugis? Based off of Dark Rising 2.


"I guess we're finally here." Said an 11 year old boy. "Yeah." Said his twin sister. The boy's name was Kai Blake and his twin sister's name was Gerda Blake. "So much has happened." Kai went on. "It seems like forever since we started our journey."

"Dad, we're coming for you." Gerda said. "Let's do this!" shouted the twins simultaneously. "Kai and Gerda, your friends Florina and Dray are waiting for you on the dock." A sailor told them. Kai and Gerda were then given their shoes. When the twins got to their room, they found the Jewel of Life, the Scepter of Heaven, and their Master Balls on the table.

They put their things in their bags, and left the ship to meet Dray and Florina. "It's about time, Kai and Gerda!" Dray said. "You ready to kick some more Darugis butt?" Gerda giggled. "Yes." Was Gerda's reply. Florina glowered. "Be serious, Dray!" she said with a sigh.

"What? I'm excited for this!" Dray replied. "By the way, Kai, did you do something with your hair? It looks different." "I look different?" Kai challenged. "Steve is the one who dyed his hair blonde!" Gerda smiled. "I didn't change my hair. I kept it the same black color."

"I think blonde hair looks pretty cool on me." Said Steve. "Enough talk!" Sydney ordered. "Kai, Gerda, Steve, go get your Pokémon so we can defeat Darugis, now!"

"Well, it's about time!" Someone shouted. It was Professor Mercury. She walked over to Steve, Kai and Gerda. "You're late, you three. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Come to my lab. Immediately!" Steve, Kai and Gerda saluted. "Yes, Your Highness." Professor Mercury went back to her lab. "See you at the lab, Kai and Gerda!" Hollered Florina.

Steve went through the gate. Kai and Gerda followed. They arrived in Arkaios City. The twins stopped at the Pokémon Mart to get a few Pokéballs. They soon arrived at Professor Mercury's lab. Steve was already there. "Professor Ivan entrusted me with your Dragon Pokémon and your Pokédexes. Although your Pokédexes are here, I'm afraid that your data within the Core region is not. It has been deleted." Kai and Gerda frowned. Steve spoke up. "Great…" he said sarcastically.

Kai just stared with a 'That's weird' look. "Don't look at me like that, young man." Professor Mercury ordered Kai. "Fine…" Kai said with his head down. Professor Mercury's smile returned and she clapped her hands. "And now, for your dragon Pokémon!"

She then looked behind her. "Oh? My assistant over there has a Pokédex." "Is she serious?" Steve asked Kai. "What kind of professor is this?" Gerda just gave Steve an 'I don't know' look. "Now back to what I was saying." Professor Mercury went on. "In these packages, I have your Dragon Pokémon." She took the Pokéballs and held them out.

"Which one belongs to you, Kai?" "Dragonite." Kai replied. Professor Mercury handed Kai his Pokémon. "What about you, Steve?" Steve stared for a little bit. "Garchomp." Professor Mercury gave Steve his Garchomp. Professor Mercury then turned to Gerda.

"I guess Salamence is yours, Gerda?" "Yes, your Highness." Gerda replied with a cheerful smile. "Good luck, you three." "Thanks!" Kai, Gerda and Steve replied. After Kai and Gerda went to the Pokémon Center to heal their dragons, they saw a strange girl. "Well, I'll be leaving now…" was all the girl said. "Weird…" Gerda remarked. They left and started out on Arkaios route.

However, they bumped into a Team Galactic Grunt. "You must be the other two trainers we were told to look out for." "Who are you?" Gerda questioned. "Wait…" said Kai. "Those uniforms… You're a member of Team Galactic!"

"That's right." Was the Grunt's reply. "We're back and we're taking over. Only this time we're much larger thanks to Master Cyrus's pact with Teams Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Plasma. But you won't get to see us take over the world because I'm eliminating you both right here!"

Kai and Gerda had the power to speak through telepathy, a power with which they were born, to one another. "_Run, Gerda, run._" Kai urged. "_I'll deal with the Grunt._" "_Ok_." Gerda replied. Kai went into battle with the Grunt, distracting him, giving Gerda a chance to run to the spot where she and Kai would meet after the battle.

However, on her way to the meeting spot, Gerda was confronted by another Galactic Grunt. "We, Team Galactic, shall rule all!" Before Gerda could throw out her Salamence, she was intercepted by Kai, who beat the Grunt. "_Continue to the meeting spot when this Grunt is distracted. Like before, I have your back._" Kai said telepathically to Gerda. "_I understand._" Gerda replied back.

When the Grunt was distracted by the battle with Kai, Gerda continued to head to the spot. Two minutes later, Kai met up with Gerda at the meeting spot, the gateway to Tabula Rasa. They found Professor Mercury there.

Gerda told the Professor that she and Kai were attacked by two Galactic Grunts. Professor Mercury then revealed that Tabula Rasa was the home of many newborn Pokémon. "Kai, we have to protect the newborns and the trainers that plan to start their journey." Gerda declared.

"I agree with you, Gerda." Kai replied. "Stay safe, you two!" Professor Mercury warned. "We will." Kai and Gerda replied.

**What's up, viewers, it's 23StellaOrgana. I will be on vacation tomorrow, but I will bring my laptop with me. I will be working on the next chapter ASAP. Peace!**


End file.
